The Art of Johnny
by mammal-mage
Summary: Johnny TestSkunk Fu crossover. Simply put, Johnny and Dukey accidently get transported to the Skunk Fu universe.
1. My only plot device

We now see in Johnny's room, where Dukey was on the computer. Just then Johnny came in.

"Hey Dukey," said Johnny "I just got 'Smash Badger: Forget the Titans'. Wanna play?".

"In a minute." said Dukey, who didn't even look his way. Johnny moved in torge the computer to see what he was doing. It turns out that Dukey had been watching reruns of Road Rovers on Youtube.

"Hey, I remember this show." exclaimed Johnny "It's been cancelled for years, Why are you so into it now?" Just then, he notice Dukey's eyes when a scene with Colleen showed up. "You have a crush on Colleen!?"

"No, no I don't!" said Dukey "Okay, maybe a little. But I don't have a problem!"

"Okay. You do know she's only a cartoon character, right?"

"I don't care, it's not like I'm going to find a REAL girl."

"Every try the pond?"

"You just don't get it. Your human, their's lots of you all around. But me, I'm the only dog in Porkbelly and possibly the world who can talk. I don't fit in with humans, because I'm a dog. I don't fit in with other dogs, because I do human stuff. So the only place where I can find my own kind is on a retro cartoon." Johnny then started to take pitty, he never knew Dukey ever felt this way.

"Come on," said Johnny "I know how to fix this".

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They are now in Susan's and Mary's lab, and had already ask them a favor.

"No!" Susan and Mary said in unison.

"What, why not?" asked Johnny.

"Because Dad made it perfectly clear that genetic expairiments are aren't aloud in the house." replyed Mary.

"And we can't obviously hide TWO talking dogs under his nose."

"Oh, come on!" said Johnny "Dukey just wants to be loved. You two of all people should know what's that like." With that, the two girls started to soften up.

"Well..." said Mary. But before she could finish, a huge sparkling robot busted threw the floor. The hatch of it's chest opened revealing it to be Bling-Bling Boy.

"Oh Susan," said Bling-Bling Boy "How do you like my new tunnelbot? It has set warmers."

"I don't have time for that Eugene." said Susan "Can't you see we're busy."

"The name is 'Bling-Bling Boy', and don't care! I'll make you mine right here, right now!"

"Oh no." said Johnny "We were in the middle of getting what I want, so go home."

"Out of the way Johnny." said Bling-Bling Boy as he knocked Johnny and Dukey into a large machine(it looks like the Fenton Portal, from Danny Phantom). When Johnny got up he unintentionally pressed a button, making it flash with huge sparks. It distracted Bling-Bling Boy, so much that he didn't notice Susan pulled a switch making laser guns appear from the cealing. The lasers fired on Bling-Bling Boy's robot, reducing it to rubble.

"Well that takes care of that." said Susan.

"What about Johnny?" asked Mary.

"Relax, we couldn't get the interdimensional portal to work. Remember? Johnny and Dukey are fine." replied Susan "Isn't that right Johnny?" She waited for her brother to reply, but no one answered. "Johnny? Dukey?" she called out, now starting to worry. They both looked where they were last standing, but they are gone.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Johnny Test and related characters(c) of Warner Brothers/Cookie Jar Entertainment


	2. The wrong footsoldiers

We now see a bamboo forrest. We see a grey rabbit come in, looking from side to side like someone was fallowing him.

"Alone and on the prowl." he said to himself, doing fancy moves as he spoke "Enemies everywhere. On a very important mission, the valley's greatest warrior prepares for the fight of his life. If he fails, all is lost." Standing behind him was a light brown pig, closely resembling a boar or a warthog.

"Really?" said Pig, surprizing Rabbit "And here I thought we were..." He was cut off when Rabbit quickly covered his mouth.

"Pig, Quiet." said Rabbit "You'll give away our position." He then got his paws off Pig.

"Sorry, this time I will be more careful. I will be on guard." As Pig was talking, two shadowy figures in the tree tops split up and surrounded them. "I will be..." He was interupted when a red and black streak prounced on Rabbit and Pig respectively in an X formation. Sitting on top of Pig was a small black skunk. He was very young(presumably between 8-10 years old), had a red nose, and short white bangs. Pining down Rabbit judo style was a female, red fox. She twice Rabbit's highth(the same highth if you included his ears), had a curvey figure and small brown paws.

"Tag, your it." said Skunk, who got off of Pig so he can get up.

"Okay, now it's our turn to go after you." said Pig.

"I still can't believe this." said Rabbit, just as Fox released him from her grip "Why do we have to play this stupid game? We should be out fighting Ninja Monkeys."

"Don't you remember?" replied Fox "Panda's having an important meeting with Duck and Turtle, so we have look after Skunk. Besides, it's a good way exercise stealth tactics."

"Well, I still don't get why Pig is on my team."

"I bet it's because of my kean senses and stylus charisma." said Pig proudly, only to be pushed away by Rabbit.

"Sorry Rabbit," said Skunk "But we DID draw straws."

"Whatever Squirt," said Rabbit "I'm not playing this game any..." Just then a bright flash came from a distance.

"What was that?" said Skunk.

"Is it Ninja Monkeys?" said Rabbit, now excited "I bet it's Ninja Monkeys."

"I don't know," replied Fox "But let's check it out." With that the four animals went to where the ligh came from.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see where the flash was. Johnny and Dukey are now standing in it's place, dazed and confused about their suroundings.

"Dukey." said Johnny.

"Yeah, Johnny." replied Dukey.

"What just happened?"

"I dunno, but I'm not complaining." said Dukey as he went out to check out some trees. Unbeknowingly to them, Skunk, Rabbit, Fox, and Pig were hiding behind bushes observing them.

"Ew, what happened to Baboon's hair?" whispered Skunk "And when did he get a dog?"

"I don't think that is Baboon." replied Fox.

"Well who ever he is, how about we give them a greating." said Rabbit as he cracked his knuckles.

"No," said Fox "But I think it might be best if we follow them a little more. Skunk, you and I should go topside to track them from above. Pig, you go left and circle around them. And Rabbit, you..." When she turned to him, he was already standing behind Johnny. "Got to be kidding."

"Oh yeah, I'll start with this one." said Dukey as he lifted his hind leg in front of a tree.

"Hold it right there!" shouted Rabbit. Dukey stoped what he was doing, and both he and Johnny were surprised about Rabbit.

"Is that bunny talking?" Johnny whispered to Dukey.

"Is it any weirder then what we go though?" Dukey whispered back.

"Good point." Johnny then turned to Rabbit. "Hey little guy. Me and my friend were lost, can you..." But before he could finish, Rabbit let loose a powerful kick, knocking Johnny down.

"So that's how it's going to be?" said Dukey, who then started to fight Rabbit. Both of them exchanged powerful blows, but Dukey was winning because he had the better reach.

"We gotta help Rabbit," said Skunk "Come on."

"Wait, we should..." said Fox, but Skunk and Pig had just entered the fray. "Uh, boys." she exclaimed as she followed after them.

"Hey Doggy!" shouted Pig as he charged at Dukey like a bull. But Dukey jump over Pig, who just crushed into some bamboo and got his tusk stuck. "Ah, nuts."

"Wait a minute." said Johnny as he pick himself up "Talking cute animals? We're wearing Susan's and Mary's Virtual helmits. So if I just take off the..." But Johnny didn't notice Skunk was right behind him, and made a flying roundhouse kick, knocking Johnny unconscious.

"Rabbit, hold on!" said Skunk as he performed a flying kick. But Dukey grabbed Rabbit by the ears, used him like a club and hit Skunk.

"Enough of this!" said Dukey "We're not..." But before he could finish, Fox came in with a flying strike. Then they both started to fight. Dukey fought fiercely, but Fox was too agile and could not lay a blow on her. As they fought, Dukey couldn't help but notice how fast and graceful Fox was. Because he became unfocused, Fox was able to grab Dukey, perform a flying summersult, and did a landing kick on Dukey's back. Before Dukey blacked out, his last thought was "could she be the one?"

Johnny Test and Dukey(c) of Cookie Jar Entertainment  
Skunk, Rabbit, Fox, and Pig(c) of Cartoon Saloon


	3. No, I didn't forget about Susan and Mary

We now see back in Susan's and Mary's lab. Their father just came in.

"I heard an explosion," he said "What's going on?"

"Well," said Susan "Johnny and Dukey got into our interdimensional portal."

"Well, get them out."

"We would if we could." replied Mary "But we couldn't get it to work til just now, and we don't know how to get them back or where they went."

"Well, where ever they are I expect you two to get your brother back." demanded their father. "Now if you excuse me, I have to make a meatloaf for tonight." And with that he left the lab.

"Great, how the heck are we suppost to get Johnny back?" said Mary. Just then, a drilling machine came from their floor. And as you probably guessed, it was Bling-Bling Boy again who jump out of it.

"It is I, Bling-Bling Boy. Here to have Susan to be my girlfriend." he said. Just then, the two girls had an idea.

"Eugene." said Susan sweetly.

"Bling-Bling Boy!" he replied "For the last time, it's Bling-Bling Boy!"

"What ever. You would do anything for me, right?"

"Of course."

"Good," she then gave Bling-Bling Boy a huge wrench "Then you can help us find our brother."

"What, why?"

"Well it was your fault." added Mary.

"So what? For we know, Johnny's having fun in who know's where."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see Johnny waking up next to Dukey, who was awake for a while.

"Dukey, I had the weirdist dream." said Johnny "We were fighting Eugene, then we ended up in the jungle and got our butts kicked by some ninja petting zoo."

"Johnny, you're still having it." replied Dukey. Johnny then looked around and saw what Dukey meant. They were in a bamboo cage in the middle of an open field. They were surrounded by a small group of animals. Johnny could recognize Skunk, Pig (who still had a piece of bamboo on his right tusk from before), Fox, and Rabbit, but now they're a bunch of new ones. One of them was a giant panda. Other from being overweight and had small black hair tips at the ends of his mouth that looks like a fumanchu, he look like your average panda bear. At his side was a light blue duck. She was at Skunk's and Rabbit's eye level, and wore a pink ribbon around her neck and had her 'hair' in a bun that was hold together with a pair of chopsticks. Their was also a brown turtle, with a purple shell. He was hunched over and had wrinkled lips, giving him an old man-like appearance. He wore a traditional, Asian straw hat. Standing close to Skunk and Pig was a dark blue ox. Like Pig, he was a quadruped, not an anthro like almost everyone else (i.e. Ox and Pig stand on all fours, while everyone else stands on two legs). He was the largest among them and had a hump on his back like a zebu. Perched on his head was a small orange/red bird, which looked closest to a carnal. Also their was a white tiger. He was the tallest among the group, well muscular (but not ridiculously so), had a 1/2 foot long that curled upwards, and the end of his tail was charcoal grey like it was once on fire. And lastly, was a green praying mantis, who was the shortest among the animals (he is a bug after all).

"Woah, didn't see that coming." said Johnny.

"You were right, Rabbit." Said Panda, in a deep asian accent "They are pocular looking. I'm not even sure what the flame headed one is."

"You don't think they bite, do you?" asked Tiger.

"Turtle, you've seen alot." said Duck, in a nanny-like voice "Any ideas?"

"Well, he kinda looks like an orangutan." replied Turtle, in a very raspy voice "Other than that, I don't know."

"Maybe. You could leave them. To me." said Mantis "Perhaps. I can. Interrigate them."

"Well, I don't know what that thing is." said Rabbit "But it's pretty obvious where their from."

"I'm probably going to regrate this." said Panda "Okay, where are they from?"

"From out there." replied Rabbit, pointing strait up to the sky.

"The heavens?" said Duck.

"The sky?" said Skunk.

"Your finger?" said Pig.

"No, space. answered Rabbit "The're aliens."

"This isn't like the time you said you saw 'water tigers', is it?" asked Skunk.

"I'm serious. I had a cousin, who had friend, who had a brother who once waked up one morning and found himself in a silver thing with a black guy in a tutu and his goofy, green dog."

"This is rediculous. We should just tell them." said Dukey.

"Why, this is getting good." replied Johnny.

"Oh for the love of mike. Hey bear guy." Dukey called out "Instead of guessing who we are, how about you ask us yourselves." Panda looked at Tiger and they both nodded at each other in agrement. Tiger then walked up to the cage extending his razor sharp claws. Johnny and Dukey moved back and held each other in fear, thinking it was an exocution or something. Then Tiger moved his claws really fast.

SLICE, SLICE, SLICE!

With that, the bars of the cage fell a part.

"For give our hastility." said Panda "It is not often that we have strangers in the Valley."

"Your apologizing to them?" said Rabbit "They attacked us."

"Only because you attacked us." replied Dukey. Skunk, Fox, and Pig looked at Rabbit coldly as if he was to blame.

"Okay, so I made a mistake."

"Well, that's just water under the bridge now. Oh by the way, my name's Dukey and this is Johnny."

"Please to meet you," replied Fox "But what is Johnny?"

"Would you believe he's my friend with a weird hair disorder?" said Dukey, half joking. Just then, Ox approaches Johnny and starts taking a big wiff of him.

"Woah, I don't what you guys do here." said Johnny, pushing Ox back "But where I'm from, we have a thing called personal space."

"I smell honey." said Ox, in an accent that made him sound like a Californian surfer. Johnny reached into his pocket and pulled out a honey bar.

"You probably smelled some of my candy."

"Can I have some."

"Well, I guess." replied Johnny, pealing off the wraper. But Ox snatched it from his hand in a heartbeat, leaving his gruel in it's place.

"Yummy."

"Your going to have to forgive my buddy." said Bird, in a brooklyn accent "He think's with his stomech first, and his head never."

"Nice." said Johnny, sarcasticly.

"So where exactly are you boys from?" asked Panda. Dukey was about to answer, but...

"Ninja Monkeys!" called out a voice. Everyone looked up and saw it came from a white crane. She flew down and landed next to Panda. "I saw whole bunch of Ninja Monkeys cross the Valley Border." She covered her beak with her wing then started whispering. "And on my way up here, I saw Fish sneaking a couple of beatles into his diet, but you didn't here it from me."

"Where was this?" asked Panda.

"At the lake, as usal." replied Crane "I think he's keeping them in a lilypad and..."

"No, no, no, the Monkeys."

"Oh, right. Not too far from here."

"Good. Tiger, Ox, Bird, you stay behind. Everyone else, come with me."

"Alright, some real action." said Rabbit as he and the rest of the animals followed him.

"Okay, their's a bear, a tiger, a rabbit, a pig, and now ninja monkeys." said Johnny "What is this place, the Disney Channel?"

"Oh, come on." replied Dukey, pulling him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Now it's time for the disclaimers.

Johnny Test, Dukey, Susan Test, Mary Test, Bling-Bling Boy, and Huge Test(c) of Cookie Jar Production.  
Skunk, Panda, Fox, Rabbit, Pig, Duck, Turtle, Crane, Ox, Bird, Tiger, Mantis(c) of Cartoon Saloon.


	4. The Winds of War

"Monkeys, ATTACK!!" shouted a white, muscular baboon. He had a pink face with a red nose, and black, claw-like fingers and toes. At his side were countless monkeys. They were black, scrawny, small (they were up to Baboon's waist), and had white raccoon-like mask so it looked like they were wearing jumpsuits. They came running down a hill in countless numbers. By this time, Johnny, Dukey, and the Valley animals had just arived.

"I don't believe it." said Johnny "Their are Ninja Monkeys."

"Yeah, but is it STILL any weirder then what WE been through?" replied Dukey.

"Good point."

"Stay calm everyone." said Panda "We can defeat the monkeys as long as we have a well formulated..."

"Attack! RRRRYYYYAAAAAA!!" interrupted Mantis, as he jumped out into the fray. But the monkey he was aiming for saw him coming, and swatted him with both hands as if Mantis was a mosquito.

"Hiya." said Panda with grief "Well, I guess we should just make the most of it. Attack!"

"Now your talking." replied Rabbit, as he joined everyone else. Johnny threw rocks at a few of the monkeys, to get their attention.

"Hey banana brains!" Johnny called out "Catch me if you can." He then ran off with the monkeys following him.

"Johnny, wait!" called out Skunk as he went after them.

Back on the battle field, the fight was heating up. A couple of monkeys charged torge Rabbit, but Rabbit jumped at them with a flying split kick. Another approached him, but Rabbit came at the monkey with fast moving punches.

A few went after Fox, but she grabbed one of them and redirects him at another monkey. Two tried to attack her from both sides, but she jumped into the air making them crash into each other.

A few more charged infront of Pig, who sucked up pebbles. Then shoot them out at the monkeys like bullets, driving them away.

We now see Turtle, who was now surrounded by ninja monkeys. He took off his hat and started to roll it along his arms and other tricks. The monkeys, a little confused, appluaded at the act. As they were, Turtle threw his hat like a disc, which hit every nearby monkey before he caught it, and put it back on. "Get's them every time." he said to himself.

We now see Crane fighting the monkeys. One went for her leg, but she evaded him and slapped him with her wing. Another went for her wing, but she pulled it back and poked the monkey with her beak. Then a monkey did flying jump kick, aiming for her head. But Crane countered him with a high kick.

We now see Duck, fighting with two monkeys. Both of the monkeys were side by side, performing an array of rapid strikes. But not one of them laded a finger on Duck, who dogded each blow. When they stopped, they were near-completely out of breath. Duck flicked them with the tip of her wing feather, which made them fly backwards like they had been hit by a car.

We now see Panda, fighting with his own set of monkeys. A bunch of them leaped torge him, but Panda caught them and the monkeys a crush hug. He then threw the monkeys aside.

Dukey looked into the battle. Seeing the Valley Animals and their unique fighting styles got his blood going. He didn't want to stand in the sidelines, he wanted to help. He then sees a vine and a piece of bamboo on the ground, then notices the chunk of bamboo still on Pig's tusk. This gave Dukey an idea, so he grabbed the vine and bamboo piece and ran to Pig's side.

"You mind if I borrow that." said Dukey as he pointed to the bamboo on Pig's tusk.

"Sure, go a head." said Pig. And no sooner Dukey pulled the bamboo off and started tying the items together. He ran into the middle of the battle and revealed that he made a nunchaku. He then starts wacking ninja monkeys left and right, doing fancy poses and making loud Bruce Lee-ish yells as he did.

"What are you doing, ballet?" shouted Baboon to his troops "Get out there and fight!" He then notices Dukey. "What's this? A new face." He then grabbed two monkeys and quickly tied them together and shaped them into a nunchaku of his own. He then got in front of Dukey. Baboon then swung his numckuku around, finishing with a cliche howl. Dukey swung his, passing it to and from his left and right paws. Baboon did the same. Dukey then balanced his nunchaku on his finger and spun it around. Baboon did the same. Dukey then spun it around his arm, which lead to his neck. But during the chance Baboon tried it, Dukey gave him a good hard wack. "No fair, it was my turn." Then they both started to get into a heated fight.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see Johnny headed for a dead end, with ninja monkeys on his trail.

"So, you want a piece of me." said Johnny, sounding brave "Well have a taste of this." He then pointed his rear end at the monkeys. The ninja monkeys started to shiver in fear, as if they have an idea what's happening.

Poot!

It took Johnny that much to remember that he no longer had his Johnny X powers. "Uh Oh. You know, some of my best friends are monkeys. Do any of you know Lolo?" said Johnny, as the ninja monkeys started to move in. They all were kicking and punching turning left and right, showing no mercy. Just then Skunk came in with a bo staff, and started wacking the monkeys. He fended off the monkeys as best as he could, but Skunk was greatly out numbered. Just then, his tail started twitching.

"Oh no. Not now." said Skunk.

"Why, what's happening?" asked Johnny.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back on the battle field.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! That sound got everyone's attention. At the distance, they could see a lime green mushroom cloud.

"I think this might be a good time for a tactical...RETREAT!" said Baboon to his troop as they went off.

"What is that thing?" asked Dukey.

"Oh no, Skunk." said Fox. With that the Valley animals went to the scene.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back with Skunk and Johnny, the ninja monkeys turned tail and started running. The ones that were still consious, carried the ones that weren't.

"Hey, I did it. I defeated the monkeys!" Skunk said in joy "Hey Johnny, you are going to leave out the part where I skunked, right? Johnny?" Skunked turned around to see Johnny laying on his back from the blast. You could see the stink lines coming from his body. Just then, Dukey, Fox, Panda, and Rabbit had already came.

"Johnny!" shouted Dukey. He then went to his friend's side. "Johnny speak to me." he said as he shook him. Skunk was starting to feel bad about what happened.

"That...That was..." Said Johnny.

"I'm hereing ya, Buddy." replied Dukey.

"That was...Awsome!" said Johnny, changing his mood from dazed to overjoyed. He then turned to Skunk "That was way cool when you cut it loose like that, but it's missing something. Maybe if it was on fire."

"Uh, thank you?" said Skunk, sheepishly. He didn't know how to feel about that, no one ever complament him for doing it.

"He actually enjoyed it?" ask Fox, confused.

"Doesn't surprize me." answered Dukey "He once went weeks with out a bath."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I'm glad I got this chapter done now. On May 17, I will be on vacationing in Florida. So it would be awhile before I make the next chapter. Now time for the disclaimer.

Johnny and Dukey(c) of Cookie Jar Production.  
Skunk, Panda, Fox, Rabbit, Duck, Turtle, Pig, Crane, Mantis, Baboon, and the Ninja Monkeys(c) of Cartoon Saloon. 


	5. The After math

Sorry this took so long. I was kinda stumped on what happens next. Anyways, here we go.

4

3

2

We now see the Test girls and Bling-Bling working on the Portal.

"With this new speaker," said Mary "it'll be easier to find Johnny."

"That's rediculess." replied Bling-Bling "Why not just build the whole moniter?"

"We need to save energy. Besides, we haven't gotten the bugs out of it yet." She then turned it on. It works, but their was alot of static.

"Psssssssssst Johnny, pssssssssssst psssssssssst Johnny, pssssssssssst-est Labs" said a man's voice, though the speaker.

"Well, I guess it's a good lead." said Susan. Just then, a doorbell can be heard. "I'll get it." Susan went to the door and pressed a button to open it. On the other side was a young girl, about Johnny's age. She wore a black shirt, blue jeans,a nd a blad red bandanna. She also had long blonde hair in a pony-tail, and her bangs spiked up with a red lightning bolt-shaped highlight, that made her look like a female version of Johnny. That's right folks, it's Sissy.

"Where's Test?" She said.

"Oh, hi Sissy." replied Susan, sounding annoyed "What are you doing?"

"Don't give me that. I was suppost to cream Test in t-ball an hour ago. Where is he?"

"He went into our transporter. We're trying to bring him back, but it's going to be awhile."

"That's the oldest excuse in the book!"

"Going into a transporter?" replied Susan, a little confused.

"He's just trying to get out of humiliation, but it's not going to work. Bring him out of hiding NOW or I'll get my purebred dog to tear up your yard."

"Fine, I'll go get him." Susan then went offscrean, then came back with an anamatron that looks like Johnny. "Well, here's Johnny."

"I'm Johnny, I'm Johnny." said the robot, in a staticed, malfuctioning voice.

"Johnny!" cheered Sissy, as she grab the robot by the shoulders, then changing her mood from happy to mean "You are about to get owned." With that she pulled the robot Johnny out of the lab.

"You didn't honestly believed that she'll fall for THAT?" asked Bling-Bling.

"As long as she beats him in sports, she's not going to care. Now fire up the transporter!" With that, Mary pulled a switch starting the machine. In made a huge flash, then smoke started to come out of it. When it cleared, a young man was standing their. He had blonde hair, and wore a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Johnny?" ask Mary.

"Yeah," said the boy "My name's Johnny. Johnny Quest. How did you know?"

"QUEST!" exclaimed Susan to herself "They said QUEST!" She then she turned to Johnny 'Quest'. "Sorry, we thought you were someone else." She then pulled the switch.

"Wait, what's going on?" He said before being pulled back into his universe.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at the Valley, we see Johnny naked wearing a towl. He's being draged by Tiger and Ox, who are wearing clothsline clips on their noses.

"No, no. You can't do this to me." said Johnny, trying to struggle. "You can't make me!"

"Sorry Johnny," said Tiger "But it's got to be done." With that, they both tossed Johnny into a tube of soapy water. Pig, with a brush in his hoof, grab Johnny by his scalp and started to scrub him, singing as he did.

"_A clean Johnny's a healthy Johnny  
Scrub all those and nasty junky  
Rinse it away with a big ol' dunky  
A clean Johnny's a healthy Johnny!_"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see a different part of the Valley, where everyone else was hanging up Johnny's clothes. They were still with Skunk's odor. Also their, Dr. Turtle was rapping Mantis' wounds.

"So. Tell me Doc." said Mantis, sounding paculurly excided "How long. Do I have? One Week? Three days? 24 hours?"

"For the last time Mantis," said Turtle "You'll be fine."

"Ooh. So close."

"Their, that should air them out." said Ms. Duck as she hunged Johnny's jacket.

"Bout time." replied Rabbit "So why does he need so much clothes anyones?" he asked as he was poking Johnny's jeans with a stick, making his underwear fall out.

"Have you ever seen humans in their scivies?" replied Dukey "Trust me, it's not pretty."

"You were very brave out their." said Fox.

"Well, yeah." said Dukey, trying to sound impressive "I do have some nice moves."

"Feh, but not as nice as mine." replied Rabbit.

"Hey, I beat you."

"You just got lucky."

"No way, I'm the best fighter where I'm from."

"I'm happy to hear that," said Panda "Because..."

"DUKEY!" shouted Johnny, running to the others with Tiger, Ox, and Pig behind him. He was now wearing a blue gi, with a black outline, wooden sandals, and had his hair in a topknot.

"Johnny, what are you wearing?" asked Dukey, who then sniff him "And WHY do you smell worst?"

"Sarmoti here tried to cover up the smell with his cheap calonge."

"I call it, 'Voodoo Tiger Musk'." said Tiger, holding up a small bottle of a yellow liquid "It drives the woman wild."

"Yeah right. And what's with this? Wooden sandals. What do you guys expect me to do, clog at the beach?"

"Good," said Panda "I want you to hear this to, Johnny. I was thinking, that since you might be here for a while, I would like Johnny to join Skunk, as a fellow student of kung fu."

"Woah, woah, woah." said Dukey "I don't know how things work around here. But where I'm from, children no fighty."

"No fighty?" replied both Skunk and Rabbit, a little confused about Dukey's lingo.

"We are at war," said Panda "And I like my fellow valley animals to pull their own weight."

"He doesn't have to," said Dukey "I can fight for him. You've seen how I take care of that gorilla guy."

"Baboon is many things, but an easy opponent is not one of them. You defeated him, because you were a unknown element, and he's not going to fall for the same tricks over and over."

"No way, my paws are leathal weapons. I can take on anybody." Panda then paused for a moment. He looked conserned about the prideful dog.

"Very well. If what you say is true, then I propose a challenge. If I win, BOTH you and Johnny will learn my teachings."

"And if I win, I call the shots around here." The rest of the Valley animals then gasped at this.

"Agreed."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I thought I was NEVER going to get this chapter done. Hope you guys liked the scene with the Test girls, I was planing on making it a running gag.

Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Bling-Bling Boy, and Sissy(c) of Cookie Jar  
Johnny Quest(C) of Warner Bros.  
Everyone else(c) of Cartoon Saloon. 


	6. Dukey vs Panda

Back at the lab, Susan, Mary, and Bling-Bling Boy are still working on the machine.

"Now searching coordinates 616, and..." said Susan, at the controls. With that, sound came out of the Speakers.

"Psssssssssst JOOOHHN-NEEE! Pssst" said a deep voice, that was coming in and out.

"That's our Johnny." the three of them said in unison. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." said Mary as she went to the door. It opened and standing there was Bumper.

"Hey, where's Test." he said.

"Standing in front of you." Mary joked.

"No not you, your brother. It's time for his poundin."

"We're getting him back, it's going to take a while."

"I know he's hidin in their, so just let me beat him out."

"Bye Bumper." Mary then pressed a button to shut the door.

"That's not going to stop me, I'll just bust in."

"Security mode, level 3!" Mary shouted, then on command laser blasting could be heard from the door. She then went to the others

"Who was that?" asked Susan.

"Nobody important. Activate the portal." They did so, and in a blinding flash a young man with blonde hair appeared before them. He was wearing blue and white spandex with a '4' on his chest.

"Whoa, where am I?" he said.

"Your not Johnny." both Test Sisters said in disappointment.

"Of course I'm Johnny." he said "Johnny Storm, of the Fantastic Four."

"We weren't looking for you." said Bling-Bling Boy "Our Johnny has flaming hair."

"you mean like this. Flame on!" Johnny Storm then turns into a red being, engulfed in yellow fire. This was enough to scare the three.

"Uh, no." said Mary "We actually meant it looked like fire."

"Darn, nobody ever wants the Human Torch."

We're now back at the valley, in a small stadium.(the same one from "The Art of Wushu" for all you Skunk Fu fans) Johnny, Skunk, and Ox were helping Dukey get ready for his match with Panda.

"Are you sure you want to go tough with this." asked Skunk "Master Panda's pretty tough. And he knows a lot of moves, like the forgetful fistful, or the whirling grandmother attack, or the..."

"Yeah, sure kid." interrupted Dukey, as he did some stretches "But I can take this guy. All I have to do is strike fast and stay out of his reach."

"But why would you have to?" asked Johnny "I would love to learn the stuff these guys can do."

"If you really have to know, I'm trying to impress someone." Dukey looked towards the bleachers to find Fox, sitting with Ms. Duck and Mrs. Crane.

"Really, who?"

"I'll give you a hint. Her name ends with 'x'."

"Ah, I like you too." said Ox, as he was cuddling up to Dukey like a kitten.

"Ew, not you." said Dukey, pushing him away "I was talking about..."

"Oh Dukey." said a voice. They all turned to see it was Master Turtle "Master Panda is ready for you." They then entered the field, with Dukey looking proudly. The scene then focuses on Rabbit, Pig, and Mantis, who are now just joined by a lime-green frog and an indigo fish in a bowl.

"We came as soon as we heard." said Frog, who then took a good look at Dukey "So that's one of the new comers?"

"Yep, and I can't wait till he creams Panda." said Rabbit "I hope the new ordeal involves head busting." There was a short pause among them until...

"Oh wait," said Pig "Why are you routing for the dog guy? He kick your butt, you never like the guy who kicks your butt."

"First of all: That's a lucky shot." replied Rabbit "Second: Panda's way is the past, it's time to make way for the future. Besides, if he can beat me he can beat old Panzy."

"I don't know." said Mr. Fish "There's something to be said about strategy and experience."

"Well if your so gung-oh about Panny, how about a little wager? Say..."

"Seppuku at sunrise!" shout Mantis with glee "Please. Be Seppuku. At sunrise!"

"What? No, I was thinking more like choir duty."

"Your on." replied Fish. Our attention is then turned to Fox, Crane, and Duck.

"I can't believe Panda is going though with such a macho stunt." said Ms. Duck.

"Me neither." replied Fox "Johnny and Dukey seemed like really good animals. Why do they want to take over?"

"I don't think he really wants the valley." said Crane, as she noticed Dukey was giving a wink and a hand/paw gesture in their direction "As a matter of fact, I think he trying to get a certain someone's attention." Crane leaned a little to Fox, which made her a little uncomfortable. Our attention is then turned to Bird, who's now at the center of the stadium wearing a referie shirt.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Animals of all sizes." he anounced "Welcome to the fight that will determine the fate of the Valley. In this corner, weighing in at 280 pounds. You know him, you love him. The one and only, MASTER PANDA! In the other corner, the challenger from parts unknown. The valley's underdog(no pun intended), DOGGY!"

"Dukey!"

"Yeah, whatever." Dukey then notices Turtle and Tiger caring a trashcan sized hourglass.

"So what gives?" asked Dukey "I thought we were gonna fight, not play boggle."

"I have desided special rules for this challenge." explained Panda "If you can defeat me before the sand runs out, I will consider you the victor."

"Ooh, a time limit. Now let's begin." Dukey then went into his usual stances, which a few of the valley animals thought looked silly and unbalanced.

"Ready..." said Bird "Fight!" With that, Tiger flipped the hourglass and Dukey went in for dashing punch, doing big yell as he did. But as he got close, Panda somehow disappeared and reappeared at his side to perform a palm thrust.

"Hey, how did you move so fast?" demanded Dukey.

"I would be happy to tell you. But right now, you do not have the time." said Panda, as he pointed to the hourglass. Dukey then did a jump into the air, with both fist ready for an overhead swing. But Panda steped in, placing his right paw on Dukey's chin, his left paw pointing in the middle of his torso, and tossed him over. Making him do a rolling landing. Dukey then got up and started doing a volley of punches. However Panda easily defected and blocked each one, and finished with a double palm.

"_Panda, Panda, your so rad!_" chanted Ox and Bird "_Beat Dukey, make him mad!_"

"Ah great, he has his own chear squad." said Johnny, he then did a chear of his own. "_Give me a 'D', give me_ uh..._'OO', give me_ uh..._'D', 'L', 'Es'. What's that spell?_"

"You just spelled 'doodles'." exclaimed Skunk.

"No, it's 'Dukey'." replied Johnny.

"Johnny, I don't think your first lesson is going to be about kung fu."

The fight lasted several minutes. Dukey wasn't having much luck, and their was hardly any sand left in the hourglass. He mustard up the last bit of energy he had left, and went into a straight punch. But as he did, he somehow saw Panda using a counter punch. Dukey then went into a spin around it, and landed a reverse elbow. Panda took three steps back and rubbed where Dukey hit him. It didn't hurt badly. As a matter of fact, he had a proud look on his face.

"You took time to learn my moves, and counter them." said Panda "I'm impressed."

"But I'm afraid it was too little, too late." interrupted Turtle "The sand went out six seconds before the blow."

"Wait so I finally lade a paw on you, and it was six seconds too late?" said Dukey, disappointed.

"You fought with great spirit and determination, but you lacked style and strategy." said Panda "I would be happy to help you find it."

"What, he lost!" said Rabbit "This isn't fair!"

"Just be at my place first thing in the morning." said Fish "I want to see my reflection in the coral."

Now for the disclaimers.

Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, and Bling-Bling Boy(c) of Cookie Jar  
The Human Torch(c) of Marvel  
all other characters(c) of Cartoon Saloon 


End file.
